Marvel Holiday Special Vol 1 2011
| Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Tim Seeley | CoverArtist2 = Leonardo Olea | Quotation = It may be Christmas-time for the gentiles...but for you...IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME! | Speaker = Thing | StoryTitle1 = Cold Hearted Christmas | Writer1_1 = Miljenko Horvatic | Penciler1_1 = Andrew Trabbold | Inker1_1 = Andrew Trabbold | Colourist1_1 = Jeff Campbell | Letterer1_1 = Rob Steen | Editor1_1 = Jody LeHeup | Synopsis1 = Spider-Man is on the hunt for Coldheart, who has escaped from prison. He finds her running in an alleyway with a bag of money and tackles her. In the fight that follows, Coldheart throws one of her swords at him, hitting the side of his stomach and slowly encasing him in ice. As his body is covered in ice, he secretly attaches a spider-tracer to his back before fleeing to a rooftop. Later that night, Spider-Man is freed from the ice and follows the spider-tracer's signal to Coldheart's apartment where he can see her giving Christmas gifts to what appears to be her family. From the apartment above, Spider-Man calls the police, who arrest her shortly afterwards. Spider-Man enters her apartment and finds that the people in her apartment were inanimate dolls. From her jail cell, Coldheart is thinking about her deceased son when she sees a package by the window left by Spider-Man. Inside is a framed photo of her family. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Logan's Lost Lesson | Writer2_1 = Kurtis J. Wiebe | Penciler2_1 = Patrick Scherberger | Inker2_1 = Patrick Scherberger | Inker2_1 = Cory Hamscher | Colourist2_1 = Veronica Gandini | Letterer2_1 = Simon Bowland | Editor2_1 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis2 = Logan has taken Quentin Quire, Idie, Hellion, and Broo, as well as Kitty Pryde and Bobby Drake, outside for a lesson in teamwork as punishment for destroying Beast's lab. The students must play a game of ice hockey without using their powers. Broo and Hellion are placed on Kitty's team while Bobby gets Quentin and Idie, with Logan as the referee. The first lesson is in teamwork, which requires the students to pass the puck to each other. After Broo falls on his face, Hellion takes the puck, leading to Logan's lesson in situational awareness. However, Hellion cheats and uses his powers to get past the other players, but Bobby uses his powers as well and takes the puck to the net. Stationed as goalie, Kitty uses her phasing ability to lower the net as Bobby shoots, causing him to miss. Kitty then takes the puck to the other team's net, but Idie melts the ice beneath Kitty's feet, sending her into the water. Logan ends the game and the group heads back to the school, though he thinks the lesson's he was trying to instill did not sink in, but Kitty points out that the students are closer than they used to be. Logan pretends he didn't plan for that to happen and wishes Kitty a merry Christmas. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** *** *** *** *** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Ol' Saint Nick | Writer3_1 = Aaron Sharpe | Penciler3_1 = Sebastian Piriz | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = Jeff Campbell | Letterer3_1 = Rob Steen | Editor3_1 = Sebastian Girner | Synopsis3 = Nick Fury infiltrates a Hydra headquarters in search of the Scar, a man quickly rising up the ranks. Soon, he accidentally stumbles into the barracks of several Hydra agents. Reacting quickly, Fury tosses a sound grenade as distraction and fights the agents until one of them zaps him with an electrified rod. But a moment of hesitation gives Fury a chance to recover and finish off the Hydra agents. Eventually, Fury makes it to the command chamber and confront the Scar. However, the Scar is actually an undercover agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. named Vance and Fury had come to give him a picture of his newborn son. Vance was too deep undercover to be contacted, so Fury came to give him the news in light of the holiday season, but he still needs to shoot him in the shoulder to keep his cover. Then, Fury flies out the window on a jetpack, leaving Vance alone to look at his picture. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Chinese Food for Christmas | Writer4_1 = Jaime S. Rich | Penciler4_1 = Paco Diaz | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = Jean-Francois Beaulieu | Letterer4_1 = Jeff Eckleberry | Editor4_1 = Daniel Ketchum | Synopsis4 = Ben Grimm is going to a buffet at a Chinese food restaurant hosted by other Jewish heroes when he hears a crash. He follows the sound to a mall and helps a mall cop trapped under a display Santa. The mall cop claims that a big monster came in and stole Santa's sack of presents, despite the fact there is nothing inside the boxes. Ben follows another noise outside and sees that a car and a taxi cab have collided with each other, caused by the monster distracting the drivers. Not only that, the monster took the giant plastic candy cane off of the top of the cab. Then, he sees a fire coming from an apartment building and saves the elderly woman living there. The fire started when the monster tried to rip the Christmas lights off her awning and fled to Yancy Street. There, Ben finds the monster and defeats it, but a group of children at an orphanage try to stop him, admitting that they asked the monster to get these things for them so they could celebrate Christmas, and the charity group that was supposed to bring them food canceled on them. Hungry himself, Ben takes them with him to his Chanukah party. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • Four new holiday adventures featuring your favorite Marvel super heroes! • Wolverine finally learns the Canadian art of ice hockey. • Written and illustrated by some of Marvel’s hottest talent! • Collecting MARVEL DIGITAL HOLIDAY SPECIAL 2011 #1-4 from Marvel Digital Comics Unlimited. | Notes = * Kitty's last name is incorrectly spelled "Pride" on page 12. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Christmas